Bitten by the Bug
by YamiStacy
Summary: A band has formed, on the surface it may seem perfect. In reality, each band member can't stand the others and take different actions that could jepordise their friendship.
1. Fashionably late

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 1 - fashionably late

"Where Is she!" Exclaimed Yugi, his anger steadily increasing. In the background a crowd was roaring. Joey was pacing up and down by some red velvet curatins and Tristan was dabbing his sweaty brow lightly with a white towel. After a few solitary minutes of Yugi sighing annoyed, Joey pacing and Tristan dabbing, Téa ran to them, her face red. She leant over and started to get her breath back.

"I'm-so-sorry-i'm-late-guys." She puffed. "I-got-held-back."

"How can you get held back in a hotel!?" Yugi whispered venomously.

"-Fans!" The red was starting to fade from Téa's face. "Anyone have any water?"

"No time! We have to go on, NOW!" Yugi pushed Téa, then walked on behind her, followed by Joey and Tristan who settled themselves in various places around the stage. Tristan seated himself behind a vast assortment of drums and symbols. On the front of the biggest drum was a picture of a millenium puzzle and one word- "Pharoah".

"5-6-7-8" Yugi mouthed and noise erupted from the huge amplifiers stood at either side of the stage. Téa opened her mouth and started singing.

Two hours later, the band ran off stage waving and blowing kisses, displaying massive grins on their faces. Once they had exited, Yugi's smile faded.

"It's just good that we have talent! Or we'd have been stuffed, Téa!"

"You can never relax can you! We just did a good gig, let's celebrate!" Yugi opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again and went with his band members to celebrate. Back at the hotel they were staying in, they ordered room service and had a small party. The next morning, Yugi woke up the band to hand out pieces of paper.

"It's six in the morning!" Joey slurred.

"Your point?"

"It's too early." Tristan added.

"No it isn't. Now if you look at the paper in front of you, you will notice it is a rehearsal schedule. This tour may have finished, but we need to make sure we know our songs perfectly for the tour next year. And we need to make some new songs up as well. Keep the fans begging for more, that's what i say!" Yugi happily said.

"That's great, but for now i think we should all do a group activity." Joey replied bored.

"Sure! What did you have in mind, Joey?"

"Sleeping! One, two three, GO!" Joey, Téa and Tristan fell back and went back to sleep. Much to Yugi's annoyance.

At midday, Yugi re-woke his band members, they got dressed to go down to the hotel restaurant for some lunch.


	2. Imperfect departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter includes some sexism. Please be assured i only put this for the benefit of the story.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 2 - Imperfect departure.

They enjoyed a delectable meal, surrounded by those who called themselves 'Number one fans'. Three quarters of an hour after being seated, they paid the bill and bid the fans farewell to trek to their suite. When they got in, Yugi looked Furious.

"You kept us there for ages, talking to those stupid tarts. You said the slightest thing and they laughed purely because they want to bed you!"

"It's not my fault i'm found attractive by girls!" Joey protested.

"Get a grip, you're starting to get big-headed!"

"Oh and _you _aren't!?"

"No i aren't!"

"You're not perfect, Yugi!"

"I never said i was!" Yugi roared storming to his room and banging the door.

"So mature!" Joey added.

That evening, as Tristan dealt out the cards again, for their fifth game of 'cheat', Yugi slowly creeped out of his bedroom to the table.

"I'm sorry." He plainly said.

"Me too." Joey replied.

"Glad we got that cleared up."

"Me too."

"Good, while i've been in my room i've made some new songs! I was also designing our next Album cover. I thought we'd have a picture of Atem on it."

"We had a picture of Atem on our first one!" Téa objected.

"And our second one." Tristan added.

"Excuse me but, remind me what the band is called."

"Pharoah." Joey, Téa and Tristan chorused.

"Exactly." Yugi had a look of satisfaction on his face. "Téa, you're a girl."

"Well-spotted, Shirlock." Téa replied glaring.

"I want you to make us some outfits for our next gig and make them. As that _is_ what girls do."

Téa looked scandalised.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a girl, so make some clothes, do some shopping and then maybe later you can sneak into my room and i'll repay you."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Do girls have bad hearing or something?" Yugi addressed Tristan before turning back to Téa and talking very slowly to her. "I-want-you-to-do-all-the-typical-woman-things."

"I'm not an idiot! And i'm not slow! But i know what _you_ are, Yugi Muto! You're a control freak and i don't think you should be in this band anymore!"

"I agree!" Joey said.

"Me too!" Tristan piped up.

"Fine! I didn't want to be in your band anyway. You were lost without me, so in my opinion, it's your loss!" Yugi calmly strolled to his bedroom and came out moments later with his suitcase and coat. "You're going to crash and burn without me, and i sincerely hope you do." And Yugi left.

"Thank goodness for that!" Tristan said, and they went back to their game.


	3. Things can only get better

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter involves drug abuse. It is purely for part of the story, but it also describes the problems that may occur if drugs are taken. I have done my research on the drugs named thanks to FRANK.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 3 - Things can only get better...

The next week went by relaxed, now that the band had be shortened. The trio would party every night and sleep until the afternoon, they were living a dream-come-true.

"This is the life." Téa groaned as a muscular man, vigorously massaged her shoulders.

That night, the usual faces appeared at the band's hotel suite along with some new people who had come with the guests. The party was in full swing as usual. Téa was mixing up some drinks for the some friends when the new guests came to her and past her a package.

"What's this for?"

"For letting us stay." said one of the men.

"But...I've never."

"There's lots of ways. Pass it here." Téa gave back the package back to the man, who mixed it with a liquid and put some into a syringe. Then he quickly plunged the syringe into Téa's arm and injected it's contents only retreiving it when it was empty. He completely ignored Téa's objections.

As the party progressed Téa started to act strange. Dark bags appeared under her eyes and she kept being sick. People purely thought she was tired and had had too much to drink though. Over the next few days the dark bags under here yes kept reappearing as she slowly became addicted to drugs.

At every party, she asked for something harder and paid generously for the drugs she recieved. A week into her addiction, she asked for LSD. She got a large quantity of tabs which she took instantly. Shortly after, she started to hallucinate. She looked to the clock and it seemed that time had slowed down. She stared around to see if everyone else had slowed down, they were all in double vision, like she had taken 3D glasses off during a 3D film and the room was slowly changing from red to orange to yellow, to green, to blue and onto purple before returning to red. A rainbow show that only she could see. The party guests left at one the next morning, Téa was wide awake though. For twelve hours, Téa hallucinated. Only at nine the next morning, did her focus come back slowly and the colour go back to normal. She fell to sleep finally and woke up an hour before the nights party to shower up and make herself presentable. Her drug dealers turned out promisingly and they gave her a powder that looked like sand.

"Heroine." The man said passing her the package. "Need any help?"

"Nah, i know how to do it." Téa smiled.

"Of course, we also have some already in syringes for you."

"I'll take them." Téa gave them lots of money and sat down on the couch. She picked up one syringe and injected into her arm. She got the next one and injected the next one. Then sat waiting. She sat waiting for an hour.

"Where's my trip!?" She demanded. "Must not be working, i'll take some more." She injected two more and sat waiting again. Another hour passed and still, nothing.

"Still not enough, i'll take the others." She injected using the three remaining syringes. Her eyes drooped and soon she fell asleep.

Half an hour later, she fell unconcious. The guests stopped dancing and noticed. Some started screaming, alerting Joey and Tristan who ran to Téa.

"RING AN AMBULANCE! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!" Joey shouted. Lots of people got their Mobile phones out and rang the number, frantically ordering ambulances.

"ONLY NEED ONE!"

Tristan was crying, Joey was on the verge of tears; the drug dealers were no where to be found.

There was a knock on the door soon after the call was made and Paramedics burst through the door. They surrounded Téa who soon was transported onto a bed and then rushed to the ground floor and the ambulance.

"Parties over!" Joey and Tristan quickly ushered everyone out of the suite, then ran to catch up with the paramedics.

"Can we go with her please?" Tristan hastily asked.

"Of course you can, get into the ambulance."

They did as they were told and were at the hospital in no time. Everything was a blur as Joey and Tristan ran alongside Téa's bed bursting through door after door into the Intensive Care Unit. The two boys had to wait outside so doctors could sort out Téa. A doctor came out later on wiping his brow and then putting on some glasses.

"The next hours for Téa are very critical. She's taken a large quantity of Heroine." Joey and Tristan gasped, the doctor carried on "She's lucky she hasn't died, but there's still a high chance she could go in to a coma. She injected them so there's nothing we can do but keep her on a life-support machine and wait for the drugs to go."

"Thank you doctor." Joey replied, shell-shocked. Tristan started crying again.

"It'll be OK, Tristan." Joey guided him to a seat and they remained there for the remainder of the night and into the early morning. A nurse came out of the Intensive Care Unit to see Tristan and Joey snoozing in their seats. She shook Joey awake.

"Can i help you?"

"We're just waiting for updates on Téa Gardener." Joey replied sleepily.

"Oh, you can go and see her if you want. She's stable." The nurse said. Joey's eyes lit up, he woke up Tristan and they went in search of the bed in which Téa was on. Near the middle of the unit, they spotted her wired up to machines and a drip. Tubes ran into her arms and nose and she still had dark bags under her eyes. Joey and Tristan watched her through a glass window as they weren't allowed into the room itself.

Suddenly, Téa's body started jerking as she had a seizure. Their eyes widened and their feet seemed stuck to the spot as doctors flooded into the room to stabalise her.

"Is there any Anti-Convulsant drugs in here?" Joey saw a doctor say beyond the glass. Other doctors shook their heads.

"Then get some!" The doctor looked angry. A nurse ran out, ignoring the two boys and coming back quickly with a clean syringe and a bottle. She re-entered the room and plunged the syrine into the bottle, then injected Téa. The doctors watched her, holding their breath, minutes later, Téa's fit had stopped. They walked out, relieved, the doctor that had ordered for the drug before came to the boys.

"She's stable now. Fits happen when people have withdrawel symptoms from Heroine. You guys look like death warmed up, i suggest you go home and get some sleep. You can visit again later and we'll keep you posted on how she is."

"Thanks, doctor." Joey led Tristan out of the labyrinth that was the hospital, then they set off home. It was still very early in the morning, so they decided to walk, knowing fans would be asleep.

When they got into their suite, they closed the door, then sat resting on the wall and fell back to sleep.


	4. A goodbye like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter involves Drug abuse/death and brief a mention of STI (Sexually Transmitted Infections). If these will affect you please don't read on.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 4 - A goodbye like no other.

Joey and Tristan woke up the next morning and realised that the hotel suite was completely destroyed. They put a note on the door:

"_No need for the maids today. Thank you."_

And then they set to work. It took them almost a week as they procrastinated greatly, but they finally got the Suite 'spick and span'. And just in time as Téa was released from hospital a week later. They met her at the hospital and escorted her to a hired Stretch Limousine, shiny and black with comfy sofa's, relaxing music and a small drinks bar.

They reached the Hotel and went to the suite.

"It's Immaculate!" Téa gasped, walking in. "You did all this?"

"Yep." Joey and Tristan chorused proudly.

"You two!?" Téa sounded disbelieving.

"Yes!" Joey replied smiling.

"Well...see you later." And Téa strode back out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" Joey demanded.

"Out." Téa innocently replied.

"You've only just been discharged from hospital!" Joey argued.

"And i have been bed bound! Give me some time by myself to wander around for a bit!"

"Fine." Joey said irritated. Téa kissed his cheek and left the room, leaving Joey red in the face.

"Joey likes Téa." Tristan sang.

No i don't." Joey replied wiping his cheek.

"Yes-you do." Tristan replied pinching Joey's cheeks and then walking to the toilet. Joey sat uncomfortably perched on the edge of the sofa, his right leg bouncing as he nrevously watched the clocked, one hour went by, then two hours. Nearly three hours had passed when Téa finally returned.

"I'm so glad you're back because i have something i need to tell you." Joey jumped up.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"You wanted to say something?"

"Oh yeh. Would you, er...like to go on a date with me at some point?" Joey's face turned red again.

"Sure." Téa smiled. She made her way to the sofa, but fell onto Joey as she fell unconcious.

"Tristan! Call an Ambulance!" Tristan ran to the phone as fast as he could and dialed.

"Wake up!" Joey said to himself lighlty slapping Téa's cheek. He checked her breathing. It was shallow and she had a slow heartbeat. Téa opened her eyes a fraction.

"I'm so sorry, Joey. I took some more Heroine." She whispered gasping for air.

"You idiot!" Joey started to cry.

"Never forget me, Joey." Téa replied rasping.

"NO! You are NOT going to die!" Joey pinched her nose and closed his mouth over hers. Then he donated breath to her.

"There's nothing you can do, Joey."

"YES THERE IS!"

"Let me go. If you don't...I'm gonna stay in pain."

Joey looked at her, tears running down his face and dropping from his jaw onto Téa's coat. "OK." He said closing his eyes. Tristan was staring between them.

Téa stopped breathing as her heart stopped beating, her mouth still open as well as her eyes. Joey closed them and layed her on the couch. Then he sat on the floor next to the sofa, his head in his hands crying. Just crying, issuing out a wail every now and then. Tristan still staring with wide eyes.

Téa's body got taken to the Mortuary at the hospital she had only left hours earlier and five days later, she had a funeral. Joey got up to speak to the full house of close family and friends in the Crematorium.

"Thank you for coming today." He choked back his tears. "I wanted to read a poem i wrote..."

"_You're no longer with us in flesh and blood, but in our hearts you will stay,_

_You made a real affect on us all, But we wouldn't want it any other way._

_I knew you well, you were my pal, i longed to be more,_

_You seemed keen, but time wasn't with us anymore._

_I wish i had had longer to tell you how i really feel,_

_But here i stand next to your coffin, and it still doesn't seem real._

_We'll miss you lots, never forget it_

_That i loved you, Téa Gardener. And that's about it._"

Some women dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs, the men trying to be brave broke down like demolished buildings.

The employee in the Crematorium then pressed a button, which activated some rollers that moved the coffin into the incinerator behind. Everyone left as it was too much to handle. They did not go to a party afterwards, instead they all thanked Joey for a beautiful cermony, then went their seperate ways. Joey and Tristan went back to the hotel, meeting some fangirls situated at the bottom of the ground floor staircase.

"Come on then." Joey ushered them up the stairs and let them into the suite. They ran in giggling and admired the room.

"I'm going to bed." Joey said sadly, then he walked slowly to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Can i go and comfort him?" One of the girls asked Tristan.

"Sure." Tristan replied tiredly.

"Can i as well?"

"Yeah, but no one else."

The two girls entered Joey's bedroom and didn't come out. They only resurfaced with Joey the next morning. He was smiling and had his arms around them, they were laughing too. The collection of the three were only in their underwear.

"He really was comforted." Tristan thought to himself.

"You'd better get your clothes girls. Thanks for last night." The girls ran off to get dressed and emerged moments later, leaving the suite.

Over the next three weeks, Joey became romantically involved with many different girls. Each night he invited someone new to enjoy the decor of his bedroom.

"Why are you doing this!?" Tristan confronted Joey.

"Because if i do this, i don't have to grieve!" Joey replied hot-headedly.

"Grieving helps you get over it though!" Tristan raised his voice a little.

"MAYBE I CAN'T!" Joey roared back, then he stalked to his bedroom. This was Tristan's cue to leave the suite. He didn't want to stick around to hear it.

The following week passed oddly. Joey noticed a rapid decrease in his weight and his glands were larger. He was ignoring Tristan for his remarks and so he went to see his GP alone. When he got there, he descirbed his symptoms and had to have a blood test.

"We'll know the results in a couple of weeks."

So Joey went back to the hotel, and waited. He put a halt to his nightly activity. And eventually, the results came through.

The Doctor opened the envelope slowly, his tongue sticking out from concentration. He read the letter quickly and his face fell. He tried to regain himself before addressing Joey.

"What's up?" Joey asked concerned.

"I don't know how to tell you this but...your blood test came back positive for HIV."

"Can you do anything?"

"No. It will form into AID's and you're going to die." The doctor replied bluntly.

Joey wandered numbly back to the hotel and burst through the door to see Tristan watching the television. Tristan looked at Joey but said nothing.

"I've got AID's." Joey said surprised.

"I know you've fallen out with me, but you can't joke about something like that." Tristan objected a look of utter disgust on his face.

"I'm not kidding! I have AID's and i'm going to die!"

"Oh my Goodness." Tristan's eyes shined more as tears filled the brims.He tried to blink them away but only blurred his vision. He saw a blob move towards him and Joey put his arms around Tristan, hugging him.


	5. Hit and Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter includes death. If this will affect you please don't read on.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 5 - Hit and Run.

Joey set out the next day to find Yugi as he felt he must make up with him before he went. He spotted him drinking a milkshake alone in a fast food shop.

He seated himself opposite Yugi.

"What do you want?" Yugi grumpily said.

"I wanted to make up with you."

"Why?"

"Because...because i don't think i should leave on bad terms."

"What do you mean- 'leave'?" Yugi looked suspiciously at Joey.

"To be frank...i'm going to die."

"We're all gonna die someday."

"I'm gonna die sooner...I have AID's."

"Don't mess with me!"

"I'm NOT!" Joey said a bit too loudly turning some heads. He looked apologetically around before turning back to Yugi. "I'm Not."

"Where are Téa and Tristan? Didn't they want to face me?" Yugi replied after a few moments.

"Tristan went out to feed the ducks...and Téa's funeral was about 5 weeks ago." Joey started to silently cry.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Joey gasped.

"How did she die?"

"Overdose." Joey bluntly replied, fresh tears seeping from the wrinkles in his eyes.

Yugi started to bite his lip.

"I'd better go..." He started to stand up.

"Oh." Joey replied afronted.

"Good luck...with everything..." Yugi shuffled slowly to the door. Joey followed him and opened the door for him. Yugi walked out and turned around to face Joey.

"If i don't see you again, then i'm glad you told me." On every word, he stepped back one step. "Now we can make a clean slate." He kept going backwards, raising his voice as he got further away. "See you around, Jo-"

Yugi was silenced as a car knocked into him. Full impact sent Yugi flying across the road, landing with a big thud a few metres away from the car. A horrible crack had issued when the car collided with Yugi's side, his body lay disoriented and blood was rapidly escpaing his body through a crack in his head. Skull and brains were also on display, girls in the crowd were screaming, someone was being sick, someone else was shouting over the traffic down a phone for an ambulance.

Joey face was in shock, as if they wind had stuck it in it's current position. His eyes wide and alert, his hands covering his nose and mouth.

"Oh my God!" He kept soundlessly wording to the palms of his hands.

Centuries seemed to pass before the ambulance finally arrived, escorting a police car and a news report crew, just to add to the madness. The Paramedics went to Yugi and set to work trying to resuscitate him while the police men went around asking for witnesses and the news crew set up their cameras to start filming the story.

"I'm stood in downtown Domino City, where a crowd has appeared at a disastrous scene. A young man has been hit by a taxi, paramedics are trying their best to make sure the boy in question lives, but only time will tell. If you come with me, you'll find Joey Wheeler, acoustic guitar in the band 'Pharoah.' He claims to have seen the entire thing. Will you share a few words with the viewers outlining what happened?" The news reporter pointed her microphone at Joey.

"I'd rather not..."

"Come now Joey. Just a few words. I'm sure a big majority of the viewers are fans, they'd like to hear, in your own words, what happened."

"I'd really rather not." Joey was getting angry.

"Please?"

"LOOK! I said No! My friend is dying over there and all you're concerned about is being here first to cover the story. More ratings for you, well done. You were in the area, buying donuts for the camera man, saw an ambulance and a cop car rush past and you _knew_ there was a story to present. A big fat juicy promotion for you. It's non of your business what's happening. It's No one's business except mine, Tristan's and Yugi's family. I really don't appreciate you flouncing up in your ironed suit and 'perfectly curled' hair and a fake smile broadcasted on your face. You're fake and you're a sleeze for coming here at all. Everyone whose watching are just nosey!" Joey stormed off.

The reporter regained herself.

"Well...there you have it. A devoted friend...going to Yugi Muto's side, when he needs to be there the most. That's what we, at Channel 6 news appreciate. Compassion, and of course the truth. But now i feel it is a good idea to take our leave. So we don't upset anyone further." The reporter finished. Once the camera was off, her smile faded away and she stormed angrily to the van.

Joey ran to the barriers that had been put up. He watched as the paramedics tryed their best, before shaking their heads and standing up.

"YOU CAN'T STOP!" Joey protested.

"I'm sorry, we've tryed everything we can. He lost too much blood and he broke a LOT of bones in his body from the crash. There's nothing more we could have done."

"Please! There must be something."

"There's nothing...I'm truly sorry for your loss." The paramedic put his hand on Joey shoulder, then walked off with his colleague, they got back into the Ambulance with the a body bag and drove off. Joey stood routed to the ground as papparazi and other journalists took un-invited pictures of the star.

"Tell us what you saw, Joey!"

"Smile for the camera!"

"Don't speak too fast, i forgot my recorder!"

"Look." Joey said calmly, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I _don't_ want to do any interviews, i _don't_ want my picture taken and i _don't_ see what business it is of yours." Joey walked away in the direction of his tempoary accomodation. Making sure he stayed clear of the road if he could help it.


	6. Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter also includes death and grief. If this will affect you please don't read on.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 6 - Such Sweet Sorrow

A few days after, following the horrific events outside the fast food shop, guests were gathering in a church on the outskirts of Domino City. The surrounding terrain was scattered in gravestones and an aray of flowers decorated each grave. It looked like a rainbow weaving here and there like a 'dot-to-dot' puzzle. Every guest was dressed in the same colour. Black.

Amongst the crowd were two, tall young men. One of the boys had golden hair, and hid behind a long fringe, the other had outrageous brown hair that stuck up like a the spike on a spear. Both walked quietly through the vast church doors, wooden and aged greatly and supporting huge black hinges. The boys seated themselves in a pew and picked up programmes relating to the service.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Yeah." Joey lied, gulping quietly as the service began.

"I'd like the thank you all for coming today, to bid farewell to Yugi Muto, known and loved throughout his life. Appreciated even more when he became famous. We have a few people who would like to express they're own good-bye's today. But first, let us pray..."

The service inside the church lasted for three quarters of an hour before everyone rose and made their way to an empty grave, closely followed by four men carrying the coffin on their shoulders. The coffin was lowered into the ground slowly as the reverend recited the familiar words "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." Then everyone in turn grabbed a handful from the pile of mud un-rooted in order to provide sanctury for the box containing Yugi. Yugi's grandfather walked up and threw in his handful

while saying "The child's not supposed to depart before their Elders..." Then he walked off, his head buried into someone's shoulder.

The line of people slowly thinned until Joey and Tristan Remained, they threw in their mud together

"Goodbye, buddy." Tristan said solemnly.

"You...You of all people. G-G-G'bye, Yug." Joey stuttered. Two men with spades came forward ready to return the rest of the mud to the hole, but were soon walking off to the pub for a beer. The grave was still being filled, but by Tristan and Joey. They quietly shovlled in the compost, eyes puffy from crying. They patted the top of the newly restored grave-hole. A stone tablet stood at the head of the hole, inscribed:

_Yugi Muto_

_Died: Age 15_

_A much loved and missed grandson, son and friend._

Satisfied with their work, Joey and Tristan dumped their shovels and walked off side by side. Their suits covered in mud.

They walked down a pebbled path lined with flowers and beyond them, big towering trees, their leaves touching their neghbours and allowing only small rays of sunlight through. The sun light changed like a disco scene and a light breeze rustled the crispy green leaves, lightly tipping the top of the Tristan and Joey's heads. They strolled with their hands in their pockets, tracing their route back to the hotel. When they reached their suite, they collapsed on the sofa. Joey jumped up as if he had sat on a pin.

"What's up, Joey?" Tristan asked lounging.

"I...I can't sit on there."

"Why?"

"Because Téa died in my arms on that sofa...it's...too early." Joey replied. He walked to his bedroom then back tracked.

"I can't go in there either."

"Why?"

"It's where i led all those whores. All those meaningless fangirls, desperate for a story to tell to their friends 'I shagged Joey!'" He imitated. I'm going for a walk, he walked back out of the suite briskly and closed the door behind him. Then he brushed off as much of the dirt that would allow itself to unattach from his suit, and went down in the elevator and spent the evening at the hotel bar where one drink turned into ten. When the bar closed, Joey staggered, held up by two bar staff, to his suite.

He re-entered the hotel room, with the help of the bar staff who settled him on the carpet just beyond the open door.

"Thank you hotel people, you're so-" Joey was interrupted as he vomited on the carpet beside him. "I don't remember eating carrots today." He giggled, then he rolled onto his other side, facing away from the vomit, and fell to sleep.

"I'll get the mop and bucket," one of the staff sighed leaving the room.

"I'll get the disinfectant and some cloth." The other left.

Tristan stood crinkling his nose at the smell of the vomit that was growing stronger and stronger with every passing moment. The staff returned holding the equipment they had sought out.

"I'll clean it. He's my responsibility when he's in this state. Thank you for bringing him back." Tristan handed both staff memeber fifty dollars.

"Thank you!" They chorused enthusiastically, both leaving the room.

And so...Tristan set to work. He added some of the disinfectant to the hot water in the bucket and then dipped the mop in, like a paint brush. He swiftly stroked it across the carpet tapestry and soon the sick had been vacated from the flawless white carpet. When this part of the job was complete, he mixed the rest of the disinfectant with cold water and used part of the cloth to scrub into the carpet's core, the rest of the cloth was used to dry the newly clean spot as much as possible. Satisfied with his work, his brow sweaty, Tristan placed the bucket and mop outside the room. And then he left Joey to go to bed. Tristan was exhausted by the time he finished cleaning, washing his hands and brushing his teeth, so he simply took off his suit and shirt, and slept in his vest and boxer shorts.

The next morning at half past seven, Joey woke up with a start. He put a hand to his head, a throbbing headache that started at the top of his nose, making his eyes hurt as well. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He sat up a little too quickly, almost blacking out.

"My head." He croaked, screwing his eyes as he rocked backwards and forwards, head in his hands.

"Hangover?" Tristan asked, stood at his bedroom door in his vest and boxers, arms crossed and leaning against the frame.

"No, i'm just sat like this for fun!" Joey snapped

"Sorry i spoke." Tristan replied quietly, eyes wide and starring at Joey before he got up off the frame and walked to the bathroom.


	7. Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series.

Please note: This Chapter also includes death and grief. If this will affect you please don't read on.

Bitten by the Bug.

Chapter 7 - Acquired Immune Deficiency System

The day went by quietly. Joey didn't want to talk because his voice pounded inside his own head, only adding to the pain of the headache throbbing badly. Tristan went out for most of the day, purely so he didn't get shouted at, only returning that evening with a pizza to share. Joey was much lither now he had sobered up and had taken some paracetamol for the headache.

"Sorry." Joey said with half a slice of pizza mushed in his mouth.

"It's ok," Tristan winced, looking away from Joey's face.

When the pizza had gone completely and no morsel of cheese remained in the box, the boys threw it so it landed near the front door, then they sat on the sofa and watched the television for a bit. At ten O'Clock, they turned in, both exhausted despite the less than hectic day.

(Start Dream Sequence)

Joey was stood in a room with a white sofa, a big television and a would-be lovely interior. The only thing ruining this was the clutter spread out all over the place. Under Joey's feet were plastic cups crumpled and burned out spliffs. On the sofa, sleeping was a familiar face. A girl Joey saw as a great friend, a girl he found beautiful, she slept soundlessly, her chest rising up and down.

"Sleeping beauty." Joey breathed.

"No...Téa Gardener. Honestly Joey have you already forgotten about me? Did that hangover make you lose your memory?" Téa opened her eyes and stared up at the figure standing beside her.

"I could never forget you...you're too...amazing."

"Thanks. But that's not why i'm here. Yugi and I have come to talk to you."

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Yugi, come on." Téa shouted, now sitting up on the sofa. She scooted to one side and allowed Joey to sit beside her as Yugi came out of his old bedroom and seated himself on the other side of Joey.

"So what's this all about?" Joey asked, looking from one to the other.

"We know you have AIDS," Téa confronted him gravely.

"But how? You were dead before i knew. Did Yugi tell you beyond the grave."

"Don't be so stupid, i'm dead. That's it! There's no Msn in the afterlife! He can't just come knocking on my coffin. This is your conscience speaking, we've taken these forms because you have a _very_ active imagination." Téa breathed.

"We're here to tell you that you don't have much longer to live."

"What!" Joey shouted standing up.

"You're going to die within six months. Your condition will get much worse quicker than you expected. I'd make a list of things you want doing when you're gone so Tristan has something. He _is_ your best friend after all."

"I aren't listening to any of your crap any longer! How could my conscience possibly know this!? It's part of me! I am so out of here..." Joey walked to the door, and flung it open to find on the other side, instead of a hallway, the room he was about to exit.

"Come sit down!" Téa said irritabley, patting the empty seat between her and Yugi.

Joey closed the door with a bang and went back to the sofa grumpily.

"And no need to be so moody either!"

"In about a month, Tristan will comment on how much weight you're going to lose. In two months you're gonna start to look very pale, in three months you're going to get lots of colds and flu's and in four months, possibly sooner...you're going to go to sleep one night...and not see the sun the next morning." Yugi finished. Téa wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed quietly.

"We'll finally be together. There's an empty plot next to mine. I'd really like you to be buried there." Téa looked at Joey, eyes shining from tears that were congruating at the brims of her eyes.

"Wait! He's getting buried near me!"

"No he isn't, you're in a completely different graveyard!"

"Anyway! I thought you got incinerated!" Yugi's voice was rising

"I did! And my vase is in the crematorium! And there's an empty spot near me!" Téa's voice was rising too

"Maybe Joey doesn't want to be turned into ash!"

"WELL MAYBE HE DOESN'T WANT TO DECOMPOSE EITHER!" Téa roared, standing up.

"IT'S THE NATURAL WAY!" Yugi stood up too.

"WHAT'S NATURAL ABOUT BEING MAGGOT FOOD?!" Téa retorted. Joey was looking from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match.

"AT LEAST PEOPLE COME TO THE GRAVEYARD, PASS MY STONE AND SEE IT WAS ME! FAMOUS SINGER! I GET FLOWERS, YOU GET GLANCED AT. A VASE AMONGST OTHERS FULL OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE FAG ASH!" Yugi screamed back, Téa was about to reply, as she was taking a deep breath when Joey stood up.

"As it's _me_ dying, i get to choose!"

"Fine! What do you want to do? And you better choose me!" Téa and Yugi replied simultaneously looking angrily at Joey, who sighed before speaking, taking care to keep his voice calm.

"I'm going to be incinerated..." Téa's face lit up. "BUT! I aren't stopping there. I'm going to have a memorial stone in a graveyard and then...i have plans for my remains..."

"What?" Yugi and Téa gasped.

"You'll have to wait and see." Joey grinned. "Any idea what time it is?"

"We're not sodding clocks!" Yugi replied.

"Don't worry, I think Tristan is waking me up anway."

And with that, everything disappeared into black, only to be replaced with Tristan's face.

(End Dream Sequence)

"Morning!"

The days past peacefully and the nights past soundlessly.

A month later, Tristan came up to Joey.

"Boy you look thin! What's your secret?" Tristan Joked, a tone of worry in his voice.

Joey's eyes opened widely.

"It can't be." he thought to himself.

With the next passing month, Joey's weight kept going down. Joey would soon disappear into nothing-ness if he wasn't careful, by the next month, he had bags quite like Téa's that wouldn't budge and Joey's face turned into a milk white that stayed as well, like a face paint that didn't seem to wash off. With every passing day, Tristan's worries increased. He noticed that Joey would wake up, force down some food and then lose all energy. During the day he would remain on the sofa and only get up to go to the toilet, sometimes this involved crawling along the floor or Tristan's assistance.

Another month passed and Joey found himself catching cold after cold.

One night as Joey dreamt, Joey found himself confronted by Téa and Yugi again.

"Not long left. Make sure Tristan gets your letter."

Day after day, Joey's health would deteriorate further. A letter addressed to Tristan was in his drawyer, waiting for it's appearence.

A couple of weeks later, Joey got into bed in blue stipy pyjamas with the help of Tristan.

"Thank you so much, Tristan."

"Anytime." Tristan forced a smile.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I love you too, mate." Tristan replied fighting back tears, he had been dreading this conversation.

"Well...night." Joey reluctantly replied awkwardly.

"Yeah...night..." Tristan held up Joey a bit and hugged him tightly before settling him back on the comfy mattress. Then he left the room turning off the light as he did so. And closing the door behind him.

When he had left, Joey used the last of his strength to place the letter on the bedside cabinet next to him, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Tristan woke up after a restless night, at seven the next morning. He quietly opened the door and saw Joey layed, looking peaceful, in the same laying position that Tristan had left him in. Joey looked relaxed. Tristan quietly walked over to his bedside and noticed the letter, then he looked back at Joey and noticed something else...his chest was rising. He frantically checked his pulses, and then he checked his breathing, he wasn't. He ran into the next room and picked up the reciever.

"Ambulance please...And hurry!!"

Fifteen minutes later, paramedics banged on the wall that Tristan answered instantly, then he guided them to Joey's bedroom. The paramedics tryed in vain to recover a heartbeat, a flicker of life. They shook their heads in agreement and soon they were zipping up a body bag.

A few days later, Joey's family and close friends came together in the crematorium. Tristan went to the podium to say a few words, but found himself incapable of speaking, he tried to speak but soon he burst out crying, and was led by the preist back to his seat.

After the service, Joey's body, concealed in a coffin was moved into the incinerator, and Tristan stood looking as the doors closed, he put his hands in his pockets and recovered a crumpled piece of letter, he opened it and scanned through the last parts of writing on the page:

_Tristan, please make sure you get my ashes, i want you to pay money that i gave you to turn my ashes into a diamond, and then it's up to you what you do with it. or of couse you could make two. One for you and one for my family...but of course they won't be very big._

_Never forget me, or Yugi or Téa. We'll be with you forever and one day we'll meet again. Don't make the same mistake i did, make sure you live life to the very full! _

_I love you Tristan. Joey._

Tristan folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket, an hour later, a man gave him a jar with a lid. Inside were the remains of Joey Wheeler. Tristan walked down the steps out of the crematorium, the sun shining brightly in the sky, birds chirping in the trees. He walked on the path along the scenic route, holding the jar securely under one of his arms. Sun shining through trees...like a disco scene. And as he quietly walked home, by his side, a ghostly figure with blonde hair and wearing a dusty suit walked with him.


End file.
